Mi papá!
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Regalo de Harry Potter por su cumpleaños este 2014. Lo se, lo se, estoy retrasada, aunque fue oficialmente publicada el 01 de agosto, solo que tuve que corregirlo y quedo esta perfección también espero sus hermosos reviews, que son el alma de esta frágil escritora.


**Hola, hola!**

**Aqui traigo un one shot, para que disfruten.**

**Agradezco a Mi beta Tannie Potter, quien me marco muchos rojos XD, pero quedo hermoso el resultado final, así que no me quejo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>El día en qué Harry se quedó solo<strong>

Con dificultad se sentó en el mullido sillón de la sala de su casa, sentía sus piernas adoloridas. Miró el reloj, sorprendiéndose de la hora; bostezó de cansancio y, trató de estirar las piernas pero estas no respondieron.

Su mirada vagó los recuerdos que la sala le proporcionaban: los miles de retratos que su esposa gustaba exhibir como si de un museo se tratara. Y en medio de la pared, por donde estaba la chimenea, se encontraba el retrato del día en que se casaron.

Recordaba a la perfección ese día de agosto, según su mujer la fecha de boda. No hacía tanto calor ni tampoco frío.

A él solo le importaba tener su alianza en el dedo de ella y proclamar a los 4 vientos que ella era suya.

Nadie tenía el derecho de besarla, tocarla o amarla... solo él.

Su mirada vagó por los portarretratos más pequeños.

Del izquierdo al derecho, acomodados por fechas se encontraban:

1.-Su luna de miel en Hawái.

2.-El día en que consiguieron la casa donde residían.

3.-La primera reconciliación después de una fuerte discusión... aunque en su opinión, la culpa había sido de su entrometido amigo.

4.-Cuando se enteraron que estaban embarazados... ambos con esas sonrisas tan anchas. Recordaba haber permanecido así por varios días: todos en su trabajo se enteraron gracias a él, lógicamente, que no paraba de parlotear por el nuevo integrante.

5.-Los meses posteriores a la noticia del embarazo... todas las veces que tuvo que soportar los extraños antojos de su mujer.

6.-El nacimiento de su bebé. El día en que se sintió más orgulloso, el mejor día de su vida al ser padre de un varoncito.

7.-Los primeros meses del bebé... Daniel Potter era todo un pillo, y aún ahora con 10 años lo seguía siendo.

8.-Su segundo aniversario. El primero por desgracia no pudo ser enmarcado ya que la cámara terminó rota en un descuido, sin poder salvarse ninguna imagen. Así, en este aniversario tuvieron más cuidado, retratando la vista hermosa de la Torre Eiffel. Claro, también se tomaron fotos mientras se estaban besando, quedando captado esos bellos momentos para la eternidad.

9.-La primera vez que Dan pronunció "papá". Claro, no era su primera palabra. Solo decía una sílaba para dirigirse a él, pero bien que a su mujer sí le decía "mamá".

10.-La primera vez que Dan hacia una "pequeña" travesura a sus tíos. Ese día había sido muy divertido, Dan era un pequeño muy despierto lo que le había dado la seguridad de que en el futuro sería su dolor de cabeza.

11.-La primera fiesta infantil de Daniel… y también el día en que su esposa le informó del futuro nuevo integrante de la familia... Más feliz y eufórico no habría podido estar.

12.-Los meses que duró el segundo embarazo... En esa ocasión en vez de antojos, lo que sufría su esposa era cambios de humor... en un instante estaba feliz y al siguiente lloraba solo por ver como un pequeño insecto terminaba aplastado ante la fuerza poderosa de sus pies.

13.-El nacimiento de su segundo hijo, varón por supuesto. Un hermoso pelinegro igual que él, llamado Alexis Potter o simplemente Alex. Recordaba como ese día de junio su esposa había roto fuente en el restaurante donde festejan el cumpleaños de su suegro.

14.-Los meses en que Dan decidió cuidar al pequeño Alex. Quién habría pensado que resultaría siendo un hermano mayor muy sobre protector.

15.-El cumpleaños de Alex, su primera fiesta infantil.

16.-El cumpleaños de Dan y los primeros gateos de Alex.

17.-Su 4rto. Aniversario de bodas, cuando se enteró que sería padre por tercera ocasión.

18.-El tercer embarazo; el peor de todos ya que a él le dio el dichoso Síndrome de Couvade... los peores meses de su vida: Vómitos, antojos, cambios de humor y más antojos... En esos meses subió 6 kilos; tenía una panza que hacía casi parecer que el embarazado era él y no su esposa.

19.-El nacimiento de la pequeña Nataly Lilian Potter o Naty para los conocidos, su princesa.

Bueno… había más recuerdos, pero ya estaba cansado.

Subió las escaleras agotadísimo, sus hijos era un terremoto. Ahora entendía por qué su mujer solía ser tan estricta con ellos.

Antes de dormir, miró el reloj: casi medianoche.

Su esposa aún no llegaba de viaje. Pronto sería su cumpleaños y ella había prometido llegar el día de hoy, pero parecía que lo más seguro sería que tendría que pasar su cumpleaños solo.

Sus hijos se habían ido a casa de sus abuelos adoptivos para una pijamada con sus demás primos.

Su esposa había viajado hacía tres días por un caso de su trabajo que debía resolver fuera del país.

Mientras tanto él tuvo que quedarse a cargo de sus hijos.

De su princesa, exigiéndole que sea su modelo para la pasarela; o que se convierta en la Sra. Robin y comparta con ella una taza de té, vestido con maquillaje y ropa extravagante.

Y de Alex, que aunque físicamente era igual a él, psicológicamente era idéntico a su madre y durante todo el día el pequeño de 9 años tenía una agenda estricta que seguir.

Y también de Daniel, que cada día por tres se metía en problemas. Creía que la directora ya habría memorizado su rostro de tantas veces que había tenido que verlo en la oficina de dirección. Y aun así, reprendiendo a Dan se había fijado que este le temía más a su madre que a él. Así que utilizando el chantaje, había conseguido que durante un día entero no hiciera una travesura…ya había aprendido la estrategia a seguir cuando su hijo se portase mal y su madre no estuviera cerca: "Se lo diré a tu mamá".

Aun así amaba a sus hijos: los tres eran su razón de vivir, su razón de ser un mejor padre.

Sintiendo sus párpados cerrase, dejó que sus recuerdos lo invadieran en vez de su condición de actual soledad.

.

.

.

Un pequeño gemido proveniente de sus labios le despertó. Sintiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, se despabiló. Se encontraba esposado en la cama. Miró hacia su cuerpo percatándose de su desnudez.

—Vaya, hasta que despiertas...

Su mirada recorrió el cuarto dónde una silueta se acercaba más hacia él.

Sin embargo no sintió temor, sabía de quien era esa voz, el aroma a vainilla, libros y miel fue lo que percibió cuando la silueta se acercó a él.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le permitió ver a la mujer frente a él.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, su corazón exaltado quería salirse de sus costillas y un relámpago de excitación recorrió su cuerpo al ver a su mujer con esa diminuta ropa de encaje, tacones altos, ligueros y en sus manos rebotando en una misma dirección un látigo.

—Claro que vine, amor. Me enteré por Luna que los niños estaban en la Madriguera así que pensé " si los niños están fuera, la casa es de nosotros".

Él asintió a lo dicho por su esposa... Ella se acercó a su rostro, se subió a su cuerpo desnudo en horcajadas, para después acercar sus labios a él y relamiéndose pudo sentir los labios de ella que le daban un beso profundo, erótico, lleno de pasión y amor.

La respiración de ambos se entrecorto... Él miró hacia él reloj, sorprendiéndose al ver que este mostraba las 12 en punto.

Oficialmente era su cumpleaños.

Ella, siguiendo su mirada, sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

La voz ronca de su esposa hizo que su polla saltará de felicidad.

— No pude traer pastel pero traje tu regalo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Al terminar esa frase su mujer prácticamente hizo desaparecer su diminuta ropa, permitiéndole una vista hermosa de sus generosos senos.

Se relamió impaciente y expectante. Ella le sonrió.

—Ahora, señor Potter, por la noche de hoy, yo seré su ama y usted mi sumiso. ¿Entendió?

Su cerebro quedó embotado. Tanto había deseado probar con su mujer un juego de rol y ahora su fantasía se había hecho realidad.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su voz salió ronca al contestar

—Sí, Hermione.

—¿Cómo dijo, señor Potter? Soy Ama Hermione.

Tragó saliva al ver la mirada enfurecida de su mujer, sabiendo que era un rol siguió con el juego.

— Sí ama Hermione.

Ella sonrió, se acomodó aún más cerca de su erección y antes de que él pudiera hablar ella le dijo:

— Ahora sumiso... Que empiece la diversión.

A Harry Potter se le nublaron los sentidos. Su mujer Hermione, madre de sus tres hijos, era la única mujer que sabía cómo satisfacerlo y también cómo amarlo.

—Te amo, Hermione.

La castaña por un momento se salió de su papel, sonriendo tiernamente le respondió:

— Te amo, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños amor.

**FIN… creo.**

El señor y la señora Potter siguen con su juego hasta casi rayando el alba. El señor Potter considera tomar una foto de su esposa tendida en su cama con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello enmarañado; un recuerdo que será solo para él y que guardará en su caja especial dónde sus memorias están.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Este es un regalo retrasadísimo De Harry, oficialmente lo realice el día 01 de agosto, lo publique en el grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) pero no pude publicarlo en este sitio hasta hoy.**


End file.
